Pretty Girl
by kedakai-kokoro
Summary: Las cosas no salen como espera y menos si se tiene una suerte como la suya. Pero hoy iba a ser el día. El día en que finalmente se lo diría.
1. Chapter 1

**¿saben que es genderbender? Bien es a lo que yo llamaría un cambio de género.**

 **En este pequeño mundo que he creado los personajes de Invader Zim siguen siendo los mismos con la única diferencia que son como el sexo opuesto.**

 **Era una pequeña idea que comente con una amiga una vez, pero lo deje hasta ayer en la noche, cuando la inspiración me golpeo en la cara y no tuve más remedio que seguirle la corriente.**

 **En esta historia Gretchen es nuestro personaje principal pero aquí es un chico (Gregory) que busca la atención de su amado Dib (Drina) y por supuesto sin olvidar la participación de nuestro amado Zim (Zin). Y muchos personajes más =D (haré lo posible para que se entienda quién es cada quién).**

 **Es la primera vez que haré algo así y déjenme decirles que para que esto pasé tengo que amar mucho la serie, y yo amo Invader Zim. Así que bueno, disfruten la historia.**

 ** _Invader Zim pertenece a Jhonen Vasquez. La historia es mía._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Un pequeño malentendido**

Se aferró al lavado y abrió el grifo a todo lo que daba, hundió las manos en el tazón lleno de agua antes de decidir que era mejor sumergir la cara, la hundió y luego respiro hondamente dejando entrar el aire a sus pulmones. Y se miró en el espejo.

 _"Estoy listo."_

-Hoy es el día –le dijo mirando fijamente su reflejo, quién le devolvió la mirada con decisión- hoy le hablare, sí.

Asintió y reflejo se lo devolvió.

-¡Gregory, vas a llegar tarde a la escuela! –gritaron detrás de la puerta.

Ante el llamada se desconcentro de su pequeña charla motivacional, agarro el peine y puso en orden su pelo empapado. Con una rapidez casi desesperada.

Tiro el peine al lavado y cargo la mochila que había traído consigo al baño.

-¡Y-Ya voy mamá!

Hoy era el día.

Y no podía llegar tarde… otra vez.

Salió disparado de la casa y corría asía la parada de autobús, miro el reloj en su muñeca acelero el paso, vio el bus amarillo empezar a moverse de la esquina. Casi lloro al correr para detener su partida.

-¡E-Espere! –chillo llamando la atención de la conductora- ¡por favor! ¡e-espere!

No era un chico atlético y se lo recordaban mucho, era uno de los alumnos en Educación Física más lamentable que hubieran tenido en su vida, o al menos eso le había gritado el profesor de gimnasia.

Pero la cosa era que se estaba quedando sin aliento y por lo tanto sin fuerzas para seguirle el paso al bus.

Fue un milagro que se detuviera justo cuando empezaba a perder sus fuerzas.

-¡Déjame recordarte que llego a las 7 en punto! –le grito la conductora de mal humor al abrir las puertas del automóvil- ¡que no se te olvide la próxima vez!

Se encogió un poco ante su grito mientras podía escuchar las odiosas risotadas de sus compañeros de escuela, los "populares", con los que desgraciadamente tenía que compartir el bus.

–L-Lo siento… –balbuceo bajando la mirada y sintiéndose pequeño-… no v-volverá a suceder.

-Eso espero, ahora ¡siéntate! –gruño la conductora de mala gana poniendo de nuevo en marcha el autobús.

El repentino movimiento lo desequilibro un poco y dio unos pasos asía adelante antes de agarrarse a uno de los asientos evitando así caer de cara al suelo. Se escucharon más risitas desde el fondo del autobús.

Frunció el ceño.

Se paró con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir y se sentó en primer sitio libre que encontró, ignoro las risitas detrás de su asiento y dejo su mirada caer por la ventana a su lado para tener algo que hacer antes de llegar a la escuela.

La mañana no había empezado tan bien como había previsto.

-Ah, ¡otro tardón! –se quejó la conductora cuando el carro se detuvo de nuevo.

Y dejo entrar a dos personas en el.

-Agh, y yo que creía que faltaría hoy después de lo de ayer –se quejó una chica al lado de asiento mirando sobre el respaldar a los recién llegados con una cara de disgusto.

-¿Es que no tiene vergüenza? –se quejó su compañera.

-Está loca.

No era una buena palabra para describir a una persona, en realidad no era buena palabra para describir a nadie, pero fue esa palabra que lo obligo a inclinar su cabeza fuera del respaldar asía el pasillo del auto y admirar a la chica que había entrado. Las puertas del autobús se cerraron detrás de ella.

La chica al frente de la conductora daba una serie de excusas en voz alta y haciendo gesto exagerados, todo un conjunto de dialectos que no escucho al encontrarse más embelesado con la visión de su presencia que la de sus palabras.

Ella era alta, de buen peso y suave melena corta con un mechón sobresaliendo de su cabeza. Usaba una gargabina negra sobre un polo azul con una carita triste como logo, tenía puestos unos shorts negros sobre unas pantaletas grises y calzaba unos botines de combate oscuros.

Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran sus ojos ambarinos, que detrás de sus anteojos, daban en conjunto a la chica una belleza oscura y fresca.

Drina.

Se sintió suspirar cuando la chica se exalto y se giró para gritarles a todos algo que no entendió. Tan perdido estaba en sus ojos ámbar, tan brillantes como el sol, que no noto que se había inclinado demasiado lejos de su asiento.

Y entonces cayo con un golpe sordo llamando la atención de todos.

-Eh, ¿está bien? –pregunto alguien desde algún lugar. No estaba seguro.

Y no le importaba.

Después de su golpe Drina fue regaña por la conductora que, ignorando que uno de los pasajeros se golpeó de cara, la mando a sentarse.

-Muévete de mi camino.

Levanto la mirada, adolorido y casi anhelante. Antes de retroceder de horror de vuelta a su asiento al encontrarse con la mirada amenazante de _Gooz_.

El hermano pequeño de Drina.

Quién aún con su baja estatura y aspecto frágil, era el ser humano más aterrador de toda la escuela, obligando a que nadie le dirigiera la palabra por temor a recibir uno de sus castigos.

Gooz lo miro de arriba abajo y luego como si no le importara su mera existencia, saco su "Game Slave" y empezó a jugar mientras retomaba su camino por el pasillo seguido de su hermana que no había parado de quejarse de su incomprensión y de cómo no apreciaban sus intentos para salvar a la Tierra.

Se quedó congelado tanto por la visión de haber estado a punto de morir como de que Drina hubiera pasado tan cerca de él. No pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto ante lo segundo.

Lo siguió con la mirada antes de que el carro volviera andar y los perdiera de vista cuando se sentaron, se volvió a su asiento y suspiro con resignación mientras el autobús por fin proseguía con su viaje asía la escuela.

Respiro hondo y se obligó a sentarse erguido. Hoy no iba a limitarse a resignarse otra vez.

A pesar de que no haya empezado con el pie derecho, la presencia de Drina había iluminado su mañana gris y desalentadora, le dio fuerzas para continuar con lo que se había propuesto asía hacer.

Porque hoy era el día.

Era el día en que haría notar su presencia. El día en que finalmente la invitaría a salir.

Y apenas el autobús se detuviera a las puertas de Skool, él se pararía la seguiría de cerca y la detendría y entonces él le preguntaría: " _¿Te gustaría ir al cine conmigo?"_

Simple, espontaneo y casual. Aprueba de tontos. Sí.

 _"Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo"_ se animó mentalmente a medida que el autobús entraba en el terreno de la escuela, justo cuando tocaban la campana.

Este era su momento, su gran oportunidad, el día que cambiaría su vida.

Y sin embargo… no pudo hacerlo.

Había elaborado el plan de tal forma que debió haber sido perfecto, a prueba de tontos, pero había olvidado un pequeño detalle.

Que él nunca había cruzado palabras con ella, que si se habían visto un par de veces en el aula y muy rara vez fuera de la escuela, pero no eran cercanos. Ni siquiera se decían hola.

Y empezó a pensar que si de repente le salía con una pregunta tan descabellada como esa, ella lo miraría con desagradado le daría la espalda y se alejaría de él por el resto de su vida.

Así que cuando puso un pie fuera del automóvil y a medida que se iba acercando a Drina, estas inseguridades se arremolinaron como un torbellino sobre su cabeza, y antes de que siquiera pudiera alcanzarla salió huyendo en dirección contraria. Evitando su interacción.

Toda su autoconfianza se fue al caño esa mañana.

Y el no dejo de lamentarlo en ningún momento, ni en la hora de clase, ni en la hora de recreo, ni en la hora del almuerzo. Hora que por supuesto su apetito había desaparecido junto con todo rastro de esperanza.

Era un cobarde y lo sabía.

-Nunca podré estar con ella –se lamentó recostando su cabeza sobre la mesa, a su alrededor las chicas comían mirándolo con pena, cosa que era muy frecuente en este lugar-…se acabó, soy un rechazado.

-Oh, ¡vamos Gregory no te rindas! –le alentó Keefe con una de sus sonrisas ultrabrillantes y su inacabable actitud positiva- estoy segura que Drina estará muy feliz de que se lo preguntes, como su mejor amiga lo puedo asegurar, ¡a ella le encantara!

Levanto un poco su mirada desde su posición y miro a la chica frente suyo, casi costaba verla con los colores arco iris resplandeciendo en su vestido y resaltando su ondulado cabello rojo. Sus ojos verdes chispeaban como una dinamita antes de estallar. Pero su sonrisa… era una cosa perturbadora.

Aunque, debía admitir que se sentía algo celoso de que Keefe siempre encontrara el lado de bueno de las cosas y nunca dejará de sonreír a pesar de que nadie a su alrededor lo hacía.

Keefe era extraña y rechazada por su forma de ser, pero eso no era novedad.

Nadie en esta mesa no era un rechazado.

Volvió a hundir su rostro en la mesa ahogando un gemido.

-¿Tus brackets te molestan? –pregunto Keefe cambiando repentinamente de tema al ver su abatimiento, sin deshacerse de su sonrisa empezó a buscar algo en su mochila color verde chillón- ¡no te preocupes!, creo que tengo hilo dental en alguna parte.

Se cubrió el rostro con los brazos y se quejó aun más fuerte, ya era de por si decepcionante haber arruinado su gran oportunidad con Drina, pero era más humillante el que sus compañeros de preocuparan por su salud dental.

Estúpidos dientes, por su culpa él no podía ser un chico normal.

¡Acaba de cumplir 13 años! ¡Por amor a Dios! ¡Algo de misericordia!

-Ey, Keefe deja eso, lo estás avergonzando –interrumpió Matilda, quién había escuchado parte de su conversación, Keefe a su lado dejo de su mochila- solo míralo, no ayuda.

-Oh, sí ¡perdón Gregory! –balbuceo Keefe tambaleando su sonrisa solo un poco– ¡y-ya sé! ¡traeré algo dulce! –anuncio restableciendo su sonrisa optimista y antes de salir de la mesa a todo prisa- ¡traeré pudín para todos! ¡pudín, pudín, pudín!

Rio la pelirooja entre sonrisas antes de perderse en la fila de comidas, con lo larga que era y el poco tiempo que tenían, era muy probable que no la volvieran a ver hasta después de clases.

Levanto la cabeza y le sonrío a Matilda en agradecimiento por quitarle de encima a Keefe.

-G-Gracias –balbuceo con torpeza.

Matilda se hundió de hombros y volvió a su sándwich de pavo como si nada. Ella era una chica robusta y de cabello liso y corto, con una apariencia muy normal a excepción por la deformidad en uno de los dedos de sus pies. Una cosa que sabía porque ella le había ofrecido mostrárselo.

Pero quitando eso, Matilda era una buena persona. Cuando no hablaba de sus pies claro.

Suspiro para sí un poco más aliviado, pero aun así menos animado.

-Oye, Gregory –le hablo Matilda nuevamente- no es de mi incumbencia, pero, ¿qué tanto problema tienes con Drina?

El volvió a suspirar. Ay, Matilda si supieras.

–N-No tengo problemas con ella… bueno es solo –desvió su mirada asía donde Drina y su hermano se sentaban y se hundió de hombros enrojeciendo tristemente- no… no soy bueno hablándole a las chicas.

Matilda levanto una ceja escéptica, incluso la chica a su lado, esa cuya cercanía de parte de las personas la ponía a gritar. No pudo aguantar que una misteriosa tos incomoda saliera de sus labios.

Y de inmediato se dio cuenta de su error.

-¡N-No es que ustedes no sean! ¡es… es…! –empezó nerviosamente ante la mirada seria de Matilda-…¡la influencia que tiene en mí es…! ¡s-sus ojos! –enrojeció al verse enredado entre sus propias palabras- ¡m-me distraen!... c-creo que me dejan… ciego.

-Ah –respondió Matilda hincándose de hombros y dándole otro mordisco a su pan, como si no le importara el hecho de que pudo haberlas ofendido- entonces, la solución creo que sería, no verla a los ojos y listo, ¿no?

La miro aún enrojecido y humillado por todo lo que acababa de soltar, pero dentro de su corazón algo parecido a un pequeño brote de esperanza lo hizo darse cuenta de la realización de sus palabras.

Era muy cierto eso que se distraía con sus ojos. Eran el mayor atractivo de Drina, según él.

Sus bellos ojos ambarinos habían sido la causa de sus inseguridad desde un inicio, por supuesto allí estaba el motivo, estaba tan motivado con su idea de pedirle una cita pero cuando se hizo la idea de que iba a verla a los ojos simplemente se echó para atrás.

Entonces la clave para su existo era evitar el contacto visual con Drina, más sencillo, ¡imposible!

Le dirigió una sonrisa a Matilda tan grande que pudo haber competido con la de Keefe, casi sintió deseos de abrazarla, la había dado la clave para su solución.

Pero se contuvo, después de todo, él no era una niña.

Estaba motivado y con renovada confianza para intentarlo de nuevo, tal vez ahora que sentía toda está ímpetu, tal vez su plan aún era salvable.

Pero apenas se levantó se escuchó un grito de rabia por toda la cafetería y todos, incluyéndolo a él, voltearon en dirección a la fuente de tanto escándalo.

-¡ESTÚPIDA DRINA-COSA! –bramo una voz chillona y familiar que provoco más risas que temor al solo escuchar su voz- ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS POR ESTO LARVA ASQUEROSA!

-¡NINGÚN HUMANO SUFRE AL SENTIR LA CARNE BAJO LA PIEL! –refuto Drina ante todos, haciendo oídos sordos a su compañía, logrando enfurecerla más, antes de inclinarse asía a ella y mirarla con desafío- ¿no es cierto? Dime Zin, ¡¿no es cierto?! ¡¿eh?!

Zin, una pequeña niña de piel verde, carente de nariz, ojos celestes hirviendo de ira, pelo negro atado en dos coletas, ataviada con un extraño vestido magneta. Miro a Drina como un ser insignificante y con uno de sus dedos enguantados le apunto el pecho y le devolvió la sonrisa burlona.

-¡La grasa de la carne de las bestias vaca causa una reacción alérgica a mi piel enferma! ¡mensa! –chillo Zin sintiéndose victoriosa antes de fingir un puchero y hacerse la víctima- ¡Zin le dirá a sus padres sobre el abuso de su enfermedad! ¡ya no hay respeto por la delicada salud de Zin!... achu –soltó haciéndose la enferma.

Drina la miro incrédula, no creyéndole un apéndice, lamentablemente la gente a su alrededor la miro con mala cara antes de volver a su almuerzo murmurando cosas desagradables sobre ella.

-¡Mientes!

Él solo pudo ver con ojos entristecidos como la chica de sus ojos empezaba una pelea a gritos que fue ignorada rápidamente por todas a su alrededor, le pareció injusto que nadie hubiera tenido la decencia de intervenir o decir algo a favor suyo, era un espectáculo de todos los días pero ni aún así no dejaba de ser triste.

Zin había sido una estudiante nueva y desde el momento en que ella y Drina se conocieron comenzaron con estás interminables peleas y discusiones que parecían no tener fin, a él no le agradaba mucho Zin, ella era arrogante y muy egoísta desde que entro a Skool.

Pero le parecía injusto que aun así Drina, siendo totalmente sincero y poniendo aparte sus sentimientos por ella, la atacara de esa forma siendo Zin una nueva estudiante que estaba adaptándose a los parámetros de su nueva escuela.

Él no estaba de lado de Zin para nada, pero tampoco aprobaba el comportamiento de Drina asía a ella. Le parecía cruel y lo decía siendo consciente que Drina había pasado también por ese tipo de crueldad.

Esa sería una de las cosas que intentaría ayudarle a superar una vez que estuvieran juntos, pero para eso, él tendría que dar el primer paso para que sucedería.

Así que llenándose de valor, no así sus piernas lo traicionaron comenzando a temblar, se encamino con paso torpe pero decidido asía la mesa de Zin.

Este era el día y ni siquiera una discusión entre Drina y Zin impediría lo que había venido hacer.

Este era el día. Este era **su** día.

-Yo puedo hacerlo –se dijo para sí mismo, infundiéndose animo mientras que cada paso estaba más cerca de ella- puedo hacerlo…

Podía hacer esto, podía acercarse a Drina, la chica más bonita de toda la escuela… podría hablarle sin mirarla a los ojos… y entonces él podría… él…

-¡¿Qué quieres niño con boca de metal?! –grito Zin sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Parpadeo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que había interrumpido el pleito entre las dos, había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba parado al lado de ellas, trago grueso al sentir la mirada consternada de Drina.

Drina… sus ojos… ¡no debía mirar!

–Y-Yo… ugh… gah –balbuceo sintiendo como su lengua se enredaba consigo misma y se tiraba al fondo de su apretada garganta.

Estaba entrando en pánico.

-¡¿Qué estúpida humano?! ¡¿Qué quieres de Zin?! –insistió Zin con una mirada cada vez más impaciente y una actitud que solo logro ponerlo más nervioso.

Y entonces fue ahí, cuando sentía que sus piernas lo volverían a traicionar y huiría, cuando se reprochaba mentalmente en prestarle demasiada atención a la presencia de Drina a su lado, cuando sentía que moriría ahí mismo ahogado en la peor de las humillaciones.

Fue ahí donde miro a Zin con los ojos que se desbordaban en la desesperación y en un estado de pánico le grito lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¡Eres muy linda! ¡¿Quieres salir conmigo?!

El silencio en la cafetería cayó como un golpe seco, incluso el sonido de las cucharas con las que la cocinera servia el almuerzo dejaron de oírse, el ruido parecía haber abandonado el lugar apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca.

Empezó a temblar mientras sentía la mirada incrédula de todos, como si de repente el fuera un animal exótico en exhibición, de repente tuvo la necesidad de abrir un agujero en el suelo y enterrar allí cabeza.

Drina al lado suyo parecía que lo miraba como si no fuera humano.

No podía haberlo dicho eso, ¿verdad?

Esto no podía ser real. Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla.

¡No podía haber invitado a Zin a una cita!

-Ah… –balbuceo una vez más, intentando decir algo para defenderse pero no tenía palabras.

Maldijo en su corazón a su torpeza por no tener límites.

Y cuando la situación no podía ser más embarazosa, Zin, quién había sido la más impresionada de todos los presente. Rompió a reír.

Luego, todos en la cafetería siguieron su ejemplo, hasta las cocineras. A excepción de Drina, que aún lo miraba estupefacta.

-¡JA! –atajo Zin apuntando a Drina, reclamando su atención de él devuelta a ella- ¡te dije que ningún niño-mugroso se resiste a los encantos de la gran Zin! –rió alzando los brazos y lanzando un grito de victoria- ¡VICTORIA PARA ZIN!

De pronto él se sintió mareado. Miro con detenimiento el rostro verde y sonriente de Zin, sus mechones negros atados a loco, buscando algún indicio que demostrara que no podía estar hablando en serio.

Al no encontrarlo debajo de todo el ego de la niña con la enfermedad de la piel, se dio media vuelta, resuelto a regresar donde su mesa y olvidarse por completo de lo sucedido hoy. Tal vez después de esto jamás volvería a acercarse a Zin o a Drina. Pero eso ya no importaba.

Solo quería salir de allí.

-¡Y TÚ PEQUEÑA ESCORIA! –grito Zin agarrándolo detrás de su camisa antes de que pudiera huir alguna parte- Zin acepta tu invitación a esa cosa llamada "cita", tienes suerte de que la bellísima Zin esté dando una generosa muestra de su afecto a una poca cosa como tú –lo giro y lo miro con amenaza- ¡No hagas perder el valioso tiempo de Zin o haré de tu vida una interminable tortura!

-Ah… un… ¿Qué? –balbuceo atónito tanto como su cercanía indeseable como su amenaza.

¿Acaso… acaso le había dicho que " _sí_ "?

¡¿Qué?!

 _¡RIIIIIIIIIING!_

-¡La campana a sonado! –exclamo Zin soltándolo como quién no quiera la cosa- ¡Zin te verá mañana a las 6 p.m! ¡MAS VALE QUE NO DEJES PLANTADA A ZIN!

Él se hundió bajo su mirada perturbadora y asintió tragando grueso.

Zin sonrió satisfecha consigo misma y lo pateo de su camino, le seco la lengua a Drina y se fue apartando a todos como si fuera la dueña del lugar en su regreso a clase.

Entonces él se levantó y huyo de la mirada interrogativa de Drina, de su mirada confundida y de su horror escrito en su rostro. No tenía el valor para explicarse… no tenía como explicarle.

¡Oh Dios! ¡IBA SALIR CON SU PEOR ENEMIGA! ¡ZIN NADA MENOS!

Era un tonto, un tonto, un grandísimo y estúpido tonto.

Si en la mañana le había parecido que las horas avanzaban lentas y dolorosas, ahora las sentía como una cuenta regresiva asía su condena, porque sinceramente no sabía cómo iba a salir de eso ileso.

-Mi vida se ha ido… por el caño –se lamentó una vez que sonó la última campana y salió del aula- es… es el peor día de mi vida.

De todas las torpezas que había hecho en su vida, esta había sido la peor de todas.

No solo había invitado a salir erróneamente a Zin, la niña más extraña de la escuela, sino que había echado a perder cualquier oportunidad que pudiera haber tenido con Drina al hacerlo. Seguramente ella ya pensaba en no volver a dirigirle la palabra. Pensar en hablarle siquiera ya no era factible después de lo sucedido hoy en día… oh y lo que faltaba para que sucediera lo de mañana.

Abrió su casillero para recoger sus cuadernos, sumergiéndose en sus lamentos, listo para resignarse al día de mañana y lo que después de eso ya nunca sería posible. Estaba tratando tan duro de no romper a llorar ahí mismo que se sobresaltó cuando alguien detrás le toco el hombro.

-¡AH, KEEFE! –chillo girando su cabeza y cerrando los ojos con fastidio- no estoy de humor…

-Uh, no –susurro una voz desconcertada delante suyo- no soy Keefe, soy Drina.

Casi como si se hubiera congelado el mundo, abrió los ojos por inercia y se mordió el labio, mientras una oleada de rubor poblaba sus mejillas y se chocaba contra su casillero sin querer al retroceder por la impresión.

Drina ladeo la cabeza evaluando su rostro sin comprender su turbación. El trago más grueso, ser el objeto de visual de esos ojos ambarinos, era más impactante de lo que alguna vez imagino.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto Drina intrigada por su actitud.

El sacudió la cabeza y se enderezo, deseando haberse arreglado el pelo, asintió a toda prisa puesto que no confiaba lo suficiente en sí mismo para hablarle sin decir alguna tontería.

Drina lo ponía nervioso, pero lo que era más importante, Drina estaba ahí delante de él.

-De… acuerdo –sonrío Drina incómodamente y el casi se derritió ante ella, Drina tosió para aclarar su garganta y lo miro con severidad- he venido hacerte unas preguntas.

Él volvió a asentir, de acuerdo en hacer todo lo que ella quisiera. Drina volvió a sonreír.

-Es sobre Zin –aclaro ella acomodándose los lentes antes de empezar a hablar- ¿Qué rayos tenías en la cabeza? ¿acaso no sabes que Zin no es humana?

Ese tono de voz, su expresión sería y casi enojada, una expresión que hizo que su corazón saltara de alegría.

El no pudo evitar sonreír. Sabía que era una equivocación y que el mundo no podía ser tan maravilloso, pero se atrevió a pensar de que tal vez su "preocupación" se debía a un motivo mucho menos evidente y más bien descabellado. Tal vez ella en realidad estaba…

…estaba celosa.

No fue consciente de la sonrisa boba que le dirigió en ese momento.

-Zin aprovechara cualquier oportunidad para arrancarte la cabeza o sacarte los órganos ¡o algo incluso peor! –continuo Drina con insistencia y lo miro seriamente al no recibir ninguna respuesta de su parte-…¿me estás escuchando?

Asintió con rapidez aliviando un poco el ánimo de Drina, pero lo cierto era que no había oído nada más, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos. En su rostro, en su ojos No pudo evitarlo.

Drina era tan bonita que no podía poner atención a nada más.

Volvió asentir a algo más que dijo, al parecer la conversación se trataba de Zin, pero era lo único que a lo había puesto atención. Se sentía como en un sueño.

-…así que no te preocupes –termino de decir Drina con una sonrisa confiada-…yo me encajaré de vigilarla para que no te haga nada y de paso descubrir si está planeando algo contra la seguridad de la Tierra –dije esto último para sí antes de recordarse que él estaba allí- uhm, lo que intento decir es que no te preocupes, déjamelo todo a mí.

Con ella a su lado, ¿quién se preocuparía por algo?

Volvió asentir, Drina dijo algo más y luego se fue a toda prisa alegando que tenía mucho que preparar para evitar que la Tierra cayera en las garras de Zin o algo así…

Saco su mochila y la apretó contra si, sintiéndose dichoso y más feliz de lo que había estado está mañana.

-Ella me hablo –murmuro mientras el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas- ella hablo conmigo –chillo con emoción.

La niña de sus sueños, Drina Membrana, la increíble y segura alumna de Skool le había hablado a él. ¡Lo había notado a él!

No cabía en sí de gozo.

Tal vez este día no había sido tan malo… después de todo.

* * *

 **Quiero aclarar que este fic no está destinado a ser un fic largo, a lo máximo tendrá unos 4 capítulos más y eso sería todo. Así que haré lo mejor que pueda para terminarlo pronto.**

 **Y bien… ¿qué les pareció?**

 **¿bien? ¿mal?, por favor díganmelo en los reviews**

 **¡que tengan un buen día!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Si con dos hacen una cita, ¿con tres que sería?**

 ** _Invader Zim pertenece a Jhonen Vasquez. La historia es mía._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Una cita para tres**

 _"Tengo una cita."_

Eran exactamente las 6 de la tarde, estaba bajo en uno de los postes de luz cerca del cine, no había mucha gente como en los fines de semana, así que, no habría que esperar mucho para conseguir una entrada. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba.

Las palomitas estallaban detrás de él y sintió erizársele la piel al escuchar unos pasos acercarse, solo para después notar que solo era otro ciudadano más de esta pequeña ciudad sin nombre, desviaba la vista de la persona y continuaba con la _espera_.

De tanto en tanto volvía a preguntarse cómo había terminado así… en esta situación.

-Tengo una cita –se repitió como una mantra, con la mirada desorbitada y un escalofrió que subía le lentamente por la espalda- oh, Dios.

Esta debió haber sido una situación feliz, debería de estar ansioso y emocionado por que comenzara, no como ahora que deseaba con más ansias a que terminara.

Y eso se debía a que él tenía una cita.

Con Zin.

¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte?

-Psst.

Se sobresaltó por cuarta vez en el día, presa del nerviosismo y del temor, volteo a ambos lados de la calle, pero no vio a nadie. Lo cual en parte era un alivio. Tal vez, Zin ni siquiera fuera a venir.

-Psst!, Gregory, aquí –lo llamaron de nuevo.

Salto nuevamente en su lugar y miro a su alrededor con nerviosismo. Fue allí cuando noto un bote de basura donde por la pequeña rejilla se asomaban dos bellos ojos ámbar.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y soltó un grito.

-¡No grites! –chillo Drina saliendo del bote de basura- ¡no, tranquilo! ¡soy yo, Drina!

Se tapó la boca en cuanto la reconoció, su cabello estaba cubierto de desperdicios y su gargabina estaba sucia, pero esos ojos ámbar seguían tan brillantes y determinados como siempre.

Casi había olvidado que Drina vendría aquí también, oh que buen día, su presencia le traería esa calma y felicidad que en la mañana creyó perdida.

Sus ojos eran el sol de este triste día y estaba agradecido de poder verlos nuevamente antes de empezar con esta pesadilla.

–H-Hola –balbuceo en un torpe saludo.

-Siento la tardanza, pero mi presencia podría despertar las sospechas de Zin –contesto Drina metida en el bote de basura- no será cómodo para mí, pero estaré escondida a su alrededor por si quiere sacarte un pulmón.

Sonrío con ternura.

Se veía tan linda cuando se empecinaba en hacerle creer que Zin era una amenaza para su seguridad.

Le gusto que se preocupara.

–P-Pues… ahm, tal vez no s-sea necesario –tartamudeo, sus majillas se encendieron al captar su atención, trago saliva y continúo– p-pensaba que… si ella no venía…

–Significaría que, ¡está planeando otro intento de conquistar la Tierra! –exclamo Drina interrumpiéndolo estrepitosamente- ¡por Mercurio! tal vez esto fue una trampa, ¡sabía que vendría! ¡oh, no! ¡tal vez ya inicio su plan!

–Eh… D-Drina… –balbuceo torpemente.

-¡La seguridad del planeta peligra! ¡¿Por qué no lo vi venir?!

-Drina… no es…

-¡Y yo aquí oculta en un bote de basura! –grito Drina saliendo un poco de su escondite y zarandeándolo de los hombros- ¡¿sabes lo que esto significa?! ¡¿lo sabes?! ¡¿eh?! ¡¿EH?!

–Ah… n-no –tartamudeo nervioso por su repentina cercanía.

-¡EL FIN DE LA TIERRA! ¡EL FIN!

Se quedó sin habla, su capacidad se desvaneció al tenerla tan cerca, trago grueso ante su mirada enloquecida por la paranoia. No estaba preparado para tenerla tan cerca. Casi sentía como sus narices se rozaban.

Creyó que se desmayaría por la sobrecarga de emociones, cuando de repente algo logro captar la atención de Drina y volvió a esconderse dentro del cubo de basura.

–¿D-Drina? –balbuceo consternado y su corazón latiendo como loco.

-¡Es Zin! –chillo una voz a su costado- y Zin estaba a punto de ofrecerle sus grandes disculpas por llegar más tarde, ¡pero fuiste tú humano con dientes de metal que llego más temprano que Zin!, ¡Ofrécele tus disculpas a Zin!

El cambio de panorama lo aturdió, de aquel hermoso color ámbar a unos enfurecidos violeta, parpadeo un par de veces para reconocer que la persona que ahora estaba frente a él era Zin.

Aquella pequeña niña de piel verde tenía los brazos cruzados y golpeaba con la punta del pie el suelo en espera que el dijera algo. A primera vista no se había puesto nada diferente a su habitual uniforme, solo una flor marchita estaba sujeto a su cabellera, pero aun así el detalle era mínimo para quién no sabía mirar.

Zin lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y junto sus manos, nervioso.

-¿Lo… siento?

Su mirada pareció amilanarse un poco, pero era difícil decir si su extraña sonrisa era mejor que su ceño fruncido. Según él.

Suspiro para sí.

-¿Y qué cosas se hacen en una repugnante cita?

Parpadeo con confusión mirando a Zin.

-¿Nunca has ido a una cita? –pregunto empezándose a sentir culpable.

Esta probablemente era su primera cita.

Zim se le quedo mirando en silencio, en un incómodo y humillante silencio, empezó a pensar que no debió haberle preguntado eso. Hasta que ella dijo:

-¡JA! ¡La gran Zin ha tenido muchas de esas citas repugnantes! –respondió Zin con una risa forzada- Zin ha tenido tantas que tu débil estomago humano jamás lo resistiría.

Y Zin se echó a reír con fuerza. No estaba seguro si era de él o de ella misma o de las incontables citas que dudosamente tuvo.

-Pero… me preguntaste que se hacía en una…

-¡Zin te estaba probando repugnante larva! –le corto apuntándolo con el- ¡Zin es una maestra de la cita! ¡Una diosa más increíble y sorprendentemente conocedora de las asquerosas pegajosas citas!

La miro consternado. ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar su ego?

Sin embargo, él suspiro con resignación, no valía la pena ponerse a discutir esto con ella. Después de todo él la había invitado, y que ella supiera o no que era una cita, era una cosa que iba a descubrir conforme transcurriera la noche.

Miro el cine detrás de él y volvió a suspirar con resignación.

-Ah, bueno… entonces –hablo señalando la entrada del cine- ¿entramos?

Zin siguió contando que tan genial fueron sus "citas" mientras esperaban a que les dieran las entradas, aparentemente ella había salido con mazorcas y bestias vaca, dejando claro que Zin no siquiera tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba hablándole.

Esta sería una _larga_ noche.

-¡Y aquellas bestias vaca volaron por los aires y se estrellaron en la luna! –continuo Zin quien ya hacía unos minutos que había cambiado de tema- ¡y Zin gano todos los espárragos del cochino lago!

-Estoy seguro que los espárragos no crecen en las lagunas… –murmuro en voz baja. Algo confundido por el extraño giro de la conversación.

-Y esa fue la última carnada que Zin encontró –continuo Zin sin prestarle mucha atención- y esa fue la repugnante cita de Zin… ¡Zin quiere eso con mantequilla!

Casi se mató del susto cuando Zin grito aquello, estaban en una de las salas y aunque aún no empezaba la película, algunas personas los miraron fastidiados por tanto escándalo.

Zin estaba apuntando las palomitas que había comprado para ambos.

-La… tiene –balbuceo confundido.

-¡Mientes! –exclamo Zin estampándole las palomitas en la cara- ¡el delicioso sabor de los copos de maíz no está completo sin esa grasa comestible de la bestia vaca! ¡huélelo y verás estúpido terrícola que no tiene ese olor! ¡Huélelo! ¡Huélelo! ¡HUÉLELO!

-¡Calla a tu novia! ¡ya va a empezar la película! –se quejó alguien.

Las luces de la sala se empezaban a atenuar, miro a Zin que insistía en que oliera las palomitas, si no se callaban ahora podrían ser sacados del lugar.

-Está bien –susurro parándose y logrando quitarle las palomitas- comprare otra…

-¡Con mantequilla! –replico Zin.

-¡Cállala!

Asintió apenado y salió de la sala, esperando que Zin no hiciera un alboroto en su ausencia, salió al pasillo del cine. Dirigiéndose al pequeño puesto de snacks.

Y se asustó cuando de repente el tapiz de la pared empezó a cobrar vida.

-¡Ahh!

-¡Cálmate! Soy yo –hablo la aparición antes de quitarse el tapiz de la cara y revelar a Drina- ¿Zin aún no ha hecho nada raro?

Respiro y exhalo lentamente antes de responder. Las sorpresas no terminaban para él.

–N-No…

-No olvides que lo hará –le previno Drina- dependiendo de cuanto se divierta, Zin aún podría poner tu vida en peligro si se aburre.

–Ahm… d-dudo que _"La Invasión III"_ la… aburra –respondió torpemente.

Drina se le quedo mirando agrando los ojos para luego echarse a reír. El sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse ante el dulce sonido de su risa.

-Irónico –rió Drina mirándolo con una gran sonrisa. Sintió su corazón se desbocada de la felicidad- es una buena elección… aunque nunca superará la primera.

–S-Sí,… cierto –le sonrió tímidamente antes de recordar las palomitas– ah…. Creo que d-debería volver… Zin p-podría…

-¡Por Mercurio! –exclamo Drina alarmada de repente- ¡podría ocurrírsele un plan con esa película! Nunca se sabe con esa tonta –le hizo un ademan para que se fuera- ¡ve!

Asintió torpemente y tambaleándose un poco, por los nervios de haber mantenido una conversación real con ella por primera vez, pidió otro balde de palomitas con mantequilla y regreso a toda prisa a la sala.

La sala estaba completamente a oscuras, lo asusto el fuerte sonido de la pantalla, en donde la película recién estaba dando comienzo.

Tanteo entre las butacas hasta encontrar su lugar, quedo impresionado al ver tan tranquila a Zin, parecía estar tan embelesada con la película que no lo noto llegar.

Había hecho una buena elección al elegir la ficción por sobre el romance. No podría imaginarse sentado en una sala a oscuras, mientras en la pantalla una pareja se profesaba amor eterno, y ser consciente de que la persona a su lado no le tenía simpatía más allá de darle órdenes.

Puso el balde entre ellos y Zin empezó a meterse grandes cantidades de palomitas a la boca, él no se molestó en agarrar, algo le decía que a su acompañante no le gustaba compartir.

Y pronto el también quedo tan metido en la historia de la película que por un momento se olvidó que estaba al lado de Zin.

Fue su error.

Porque casi a la mitad de la película, cuyo clímax en la trama había estallado cuando los aliens empezaron a explotar las ciudades y el hijo del protagonista moría en uno de esos ataques.

 _"-Recuérdame… cuando todo perdido –hablo débilmente el pequeño-… recuérdame…_

 _-Por favor, David, por favor resiste –le pidió desesperado su padre, alzando la cabeza de los escombros, empezando a entrar en pánico- ¡Ayuda! ¡Necesito atención médica! ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor!_

 _-Papá, la luz… es tan hermosa…_

 _-No David, por favor, se fuerte… no me abandones –lloro el padre viendo como su hijo perdía sus fuerzas._

 _-Mamá está allí… –susurro David desvaneciéndose-… todos… están allí._

 _-¡Por favor resiste! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! –lo zarandeo sintiendo la muerte de su hijo cada vez más cerca- ¡David! ¡¿me oyes?! ¡David!_

 _-Sálvanos… sálvalos… –susurro David cerrando los ojos-… padre…_

 _-¡David! ¡NO!"_

La mayor parte de la sala estaba en llanto ante la emotiva escena. Incluso el sintió sus ojos lagrimear. La escena continúo cuando llego los bomberos para decirle lo que el protagonista ya sabía.

 _"-Lamentamos su perdida._

 _El protagonista miro el cielo, plagado de una engañosa, ahora sabían que había algo más ocultándose allí afuera. Algo que quería destruirlos._

 _-Los aniquilaré, ¡juro que lo haré!_

 _Y entonces callo de rodillas y lloro, por todo lo que había perdido, por lo que ahora podría perder. Lloro lo que quiso, porque este sería el único momento en que se permitiría hacerlo._

 _Ellos iban a pagar."_

El ambiente en la sala se había vuelto envuelta en la melancolía del protagonista, del héroe que en la pelicular había perdido todo, la escena estaba tan cargada de dolor que nadie se salvó de las lágrimas.

-¡JA, JAAAAAH! ¡Iluso! ¡JA! ¡JA!

La risa de Zin quebró el ambiente en la sala y provoco que todas las miradas fueran dirigidas asía a ellos.

-¡¿Puedes creerlo?! –le codeo Zin muerta de risa- ¡un… un estúpido e iluso humano… jaja… quiere… ja… quiere hacerle frente a una especia de nivel superior! ¡Humano estúpido! –se carcajeo en voz alta- ¡ILUSO HUMANO!

-¡Ya cállate! –grito una voz en la tercera fila- ¡eres una niña insensible! ¡Cállate! ¡Arruinas la película!

Zin a su lado empezó a fruncir el ceño, recupero el escalofrió de horas atrás, y una mezcla de incomodidad y temor se cernieron sobre su pecho cuando Zin se paró encima de la butaca y le grito a uno de los espectadores.

-¡Zin no responde a ninguna orden de un sucio terrícola! ¡Nadie le da órdenes a Zin! ¡Y si Zin dice que ese nauseabundo protagonista es estúpido… ES PORQUE LO ES!

-¡Ya cállense! ¡No dejan escuchar! –se queja una mujer detrás de ellos.

Él no se dio cuenta, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Zin agarro el balde de palomitas de su asiento y se lo arrojo a la señora.

-¡Cállate tú! ¡Estúpida humana!

Y fue ahí donde se desato el caos.

La sala tranquila del cine se llenó de gritos, la comida era lanzada por los aires mientras se insultaban unos a los otros. Zin era una de las voces más fuertes de la sala.

Llegado a un punto ya nadie estaba prestando atención a la película y más parecía que la batalla que estaba ocurriendo en la pantalla se había pasado a la sala.

El alboroto continuo hasta que ingresaron los de seguridad y pusieron orden.

Pero él no se enteró de eso hasta que uno de ellos lo encontró escondido debajo de una de las butacas.

Se quedó algo cegado cuando la luz de su linterna lo ilumino en la cara, la sala aún estaba a oscuras y las maldiciones se habían silenciado.

-¿Esto es tuyo? –le pregunto alzando a Zin, quién se retorcía en el aire exigiendo que la liberaran.

Con un quejido apenas audible, asintió.

Minutos después fueron sacados de la sala y a Zin junto con él para variar, les prohibieron la entrada al cine hasta nuevo aviso. Una advertencia que él tomo muy en serio, agradeció que no intentaran llamar a sus padres porque si no… hubiera tenido que dar unas cuantas explicaciones.

Miro a Zin a su lado, quién no había dejado de maldecir y quejarse, amenazando con destruir el lugar.

-Estúpidos humanos, basura terrícola, ¡ya sabrán de Zin! –grito Zin frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes- ¡Nadie deja afuera a Zin! ¡¿cómo se atreven hacerle eso a la gran Zin?! ¡basura inferior! ¡Zin los maldice a todos!

De froto las manos con nerviosismo mientras veía a los del cine mirarlo con mala cara, Zin seguía despotricando y si se quedaban aquí de seguro nada buena pasaría.

-Al menos… si había… mantequilla en tus palomitas, je –susurro con voz nerviosa.

Zin alzo la mirada hacia a él y palideció, con lo fuerte que era su voz creyó que le gritaría cuando alzo sus manos en alto y abrió la boca como si fuera a gritar, cerró los ojos preparándose para el impacto.

-Cierto.

-¿Eh? –abrió los ojos con cautela.

-La consistencia estaba grasosamente planificada y se derretía como lava hirviendo sobre el maíz reventado –sonrío Zin pensativa- incluso en la inconsciencia Zin podría sentir su sabroso sabor.

Parpadeo confundido.

Él había esperado un grito, un reclamo y a lo mucho que le echara la culpa. Lo cual él hubiera estado de acuerdo, pero Zin parecía sonreír mientras le decía de las delicias de la mantequilla sobre sus palomitas.

-¡Bien! –soltó Zin de repente con las manos en la cadera y le miro demandante- Zin tiene hambre, así que exijo que se me lleve a probar alimentos que estén a mi altura para poder terminar pronto con está cosa sucia cita.

La miro crédulo.

-¡Ahora! –exclamo Zin al no oír una rápido respuesta suya.

Él asintió, consternado y un poco ofendido. ¿Acaso lo había insultado?

Pero no importaba. Sí en algo tenía en común con Zin era que ambos querían que esta desastrosa cita acabara.

Así que, ¿para qué esperar?

-Conozco un lugar –le respondió.

Salieron del cine y se dirigieron a una cafetería cercana, era su favorita, tenía dulces deliciosos y había una pequeña plataforma al fondo donde la gente podía contar poemas o cantar, era un lugar muy relajando y tranquilo. Justo lo que él necesitaba.

Llegaron al frente del café, recordando sus modales, tomo la manija de la puerta de cristal y la abrió ante Zin que la miro confundida.

-Las damas primero –la invito a entrar con su mejor sonrisa.

-Zin no necesita tus pobre halagos, niño brackets –se burló Zin entrando por la puerta.

Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana, una mesera se acercó a ellos, entregándoles los menús. Al parecer había un nuevo especial en la carta.

-¿Primera cita? –pregunto la mesera con una divertida expresión.

Sintió la vergüenza subirle por el cuello y suspiro con resignación cuando miro de reojo a Zin que se estaba comiendo la sal de la mesa mientras buscaba que pedir.

Suspiro con resignación.

-Sí… –respondió sin mucha emoción.

-¡Que dulce! –sonrió la mesera enternecida- bueno los dejaré elegir, ¡llámenme si necesitan algo!

Asintió sonriendo incómodamente a ella, mientras está se iba riendo, bajo su mirada al menú que tenía en sus manos. Pero la vista del pastel del chocolate y el pie de limón no evito que una oleada de decepción se apoderara de sus pensamientos.

Se suponía que su primera cita hubiera sido con Drina y no con Zin quién estaba aquí presente. Él hubiera deseado traerla a Drina aquí en su lugar, hubiera deseado que sentara con él en la misma mesa mientras platicaban sobre la película mientras compartían un helado o un batido.

Y no así, él con Zin y Drina en quién sabe dónde.

La campana de la entrada del café se abrió atrayendo un poco su atención miro perplejo a un hombrecito de barba gris, gran abrigo de invierno y un gorro que le cubría toda la cabeza y los ojos.

Cuando el hombre se dio cuenta levanto un poco su gorro y un par de ojos ámbar brillaron en su dirección.

Drina.

Tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar que soltará una carcajada.

Drina le dio un guiño y se dirigió a una mesa cercana a la de ellos, un mesero se acercó a ella y la confundió con un señor, de nuevo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no reírse cuando ella imito la voz grave de un hombre mayor.

Zin lo miro con suspicacia.

-¿Qué es tan divertido, humano?

El tosió falsamente y volvió su mirada al menú, ocultando su sonrisa tras este.

-Nada –respondió sonriente.

Zin lo miro unos momentos más dudando de sus palabras para al final restarle importancia y mirar la carta.

-¡Ey, tú! ¡Esclava del café! –llamo a la mesera alzando la carta- ¡Zin quiere este cono de crema frío rosada!

Alzo la cabeza hacía a ella y la miro como si estuviera hablando en serio, a su detrás oyó como Drina ahogaba una risa.

La mesera lo miro confundida viendo la imagen elegida.

-¿Un helado de fresa?

-¡Eso es lo que Zin dijo! –exclamo Zin sin reconocer su error.

La mesera lo miro a él y percibió una mirada de lastima en sus ojos, él le sonrío con un asentimiento. Ahora le entendía.

-Yo quiero un pastel de limón –le dijo.

La mesera asintió y fue por su pedido.

-Espero que esa esclava del café sea rápida –gruño Zin golpeando los dedos sobre la mesa- Zin tiene hambre ahora.

-Ahm, esas cosas toman un poco de tiempo –le dijo.

-No es problema de Zin, ¡Zin lo quiere ahora!

Se produjo un silencio incomodo, uno en el que Zin miraba amenazadoramente a la mesera que estaba ocupada en la preparación del helado, suspiro un poco para así siendo consciente que si no hacía nada esta vez podrían acabar siendo corridos del café.

O algo peor.

-Ehm, ¿Zin? –comenzó torpemente apartando algunos mechones de su rostro forzando una pequeña sonrisa- ¿sabes para qué son las citas?

-¿Para embadurnarse de afecto pegajoso entre saliva, dulces y helado? Esas cosas Zin ya lo sabe, humano ingenuo –respondió Zin agresiva y obviamente impaciente.

-Ah, sí… algo así –continua un poco incómodo- pero también son para conocerse mejor, una manera para saber más del otro.

La mirada gruñona de Zin parece desaparecer dando paso a un estado de alerta, él solo lo interpreto como un nerviosismo, suponiendo que Zin pudiera ponerse nerviosa por estás cosas. Ya que la mayoría del tiempo parecía amar hablar de sí misma.

-¿Intercambiar datos? –balbuceo Zin mirándolo de arriba a abajo con recelo.

-Sí, es sencillo –asintió sonriendo un poco más natural- yo te pregunto algo sobre ti y tú sobre mí.

-¿Por qué Zin le interesaría saber de tu patética vida? –repudio Zin con desconfianza.

-Bueno es una manera de pasar el rato –dice con paciencia- además, sí hay algo que no me quieras decir está bien, no te forzaré.

-Esos dices ahora y luego Zin se encuentra en medio de una mesa de disección, rodeado de un montón de humanos científicos, ¡Zin no caerá en ese juego! –grito Zin golpeando la mesa con fuerza.

Algunas personas los miraron y oyó a Drina sacar algo debajo de su disfraz, tal vez esas raras esposas con las que siempre amenazaba a Zin, suponiendo que si dejaba las cosas así podrían salirse de control.

-Entonces… tú –hablo rápidamente antes de Zin pudiera decir al más- ¿de dónde eres?

Zin lo miro como si fuera un gusano, frunciendo los ojos y la boca un poco más fuerte que las veces anteriores, él era consciente de que había ignorado su negativa o amenaza de responder a ninguna pregunta.

Pero no tuvo otra cosa mejor que decir, así que se abstendría a las consecuencias si con eso evitaba una pelea entre ella y Drina.

-¡Zin dijo que no responderá a ninguna de tus repulsivas preguntas!

-Ah sí… pero… ¿tenía que intentarlo?

Sonrió con nerviosismo ante la mirada escrutadora de Zin, pensó que le gritaría algo más pero ella se sentó de brazos cruzados, subiendo los pies a la mesa con un gesto indiferente y fastidiado.

-Zin no admite preguntas de su sorprendente vida personal, gusano terrícola, si Zin detecta preguntas tan hondas como el núcleo de está apestosa Tierra, ¡Zin te derretirá la cara! –le amenazo Zin con una mirada fúrica antes de desviar la mirada a la camarera como si no le importara la visión de su presencia- ¡primera pregunta!

Suspiro un poco aliviado, aunque aún tenso, pero teniendo en cuenta que si accedió a su pequeño riesgo era mejor seguir con eso si quería mantener la calma en su mesa y los problemas lejos.

O al menos hasta que terminarán su cita.

-Bien, ¿de dónde eres? –empezó sentándose correctamente- sé que eres nueva, pero que yo recuerde, nunca dijiste de donde venías.

-Estúpida larva como si no supieras que Zin es de Iiiiirrrrrrrrr… –respondio Zin antes de ser consciente de su presencia y toser antes de volver hablar- Iiirklanda! Zin viene de ese apestoso país llamado ¡Irklanda!

-¿Eres irlandesa? Vaya, aunque no se nota mucho en tu acento.

Zin lo miro sin comprender antes de sacudir su cabeza y desviar la mirada de él, hundiéndose de hombros.

-Siguiente pregunta.

-Uhm, ¿tienes algún pasatiempo? –Zin lo miro incrédula- es decir, ¿hay algo que te guste hacer para divertirte?

-Que pregunta más estúpida –bufo Zin con una sonrisa arrogante- a Zin le gusta hacer planes malva…

Tan pronto como comenzó Zin se detuvo mirándolo un poco como reconociéndolo y frunció la boca en claro gesto de nerviosismo.

-¿Malva...? –la miro dubitativo.

-¡MALVAVISCOS! –chillo Zin de repente- ¡Ah Zin le gusta hacer malvaviscos! ¡Zin ama hacer malvaviscos!

La miro confuso y creyó oír una risita detrás de él.

-¿Malvaviscos?

-¡Sí! ¡esa cosa suave, blanca esponjoso, llena de dulce que se derrite en fuego! ¡tan suave!... ¡Siguiente pregunta! –se cortó Zin abrazando sus rodillas y maldiciendo en un dialecto que no pudo entender.

-Ok… –dijo un poco desconcertado por como cambiaba sus respuestas a mitad de la oración, eso era un poco raro- entonces, ¿cómo es tu familia?

-¡La familia de Zin es una familia humana completamente normal! –grito Zin con brusquedad y golpeando con sus manos de nuevo la mesa- ¡humana y perfectamente normal! ¡quién te haya dicho lo contrario! ¡MIENTE! ¡MIENTE!

Se le quedo mirando un minuto, la sentía un poco tensa y a juzgar por el tic en uno de sus ojos, lo estaba.

Tal vez era momento de parar.

-Disculpen.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –grito Zin sobresaltándolo de repente.

Miro a su costado para notar a la camarera que había venido, estaba sosteniendo una bandeja de metal con su pedido.

-Su pedido… está aquí –respondió la señorita.

Vio como Zin inflaba las mejillas con el ceño fruncido, apretó sus manos en dos puños, estaba enojándose. Iba a estallar.

-¡Ah, muchas gracias! –respondió tomando sus pedido antes de que Zin o la camarera dijera algo- muchas gracias, mira Zin ya está tu helado.

Funciono.

Zin lo miro aún con todo el enojo contenido, pero no grito, en cambio le arrebato el cono de helado de fresa y se puso a comer en silencio.

La camarera lo miro con una aliviada sonrisa.

-¿Se les ofrece algo más?

-No, gracias –respondió rápido con la intención de que se fuera pronto.

-¡Zin quiere su barra de caramelo!

Ambos la miraron, Zin les devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido, golpeando sus manos sobre la mesa. Con una expresión impaciente.

Suspiro por tercera o quinta vez este día.

-¿Podría traernos una barra de caramelo también? –susurro despacio y la camarera asintió- gracias.

En cuanto la camarera se retiró Zin empezó a comer su helado de fresa demasiado rápido, ya no intento hacerle conversación, se veía que la niña con la enfermedad de la piel no estaba dispuesta hablar más.

-¿Vas comerte eso humano? –apunto Zin, con la boca llena, a su pie de limón.

Suspiro y empujo el plato hacía a ella.

-No… es todo tuyo –dice ya sin mucho apetito.

A Zin no pareció importarle y con la otra mano agarro un trozo y se lo metió a la boca llena de helado de fresa.

Se le revolvió un poco el estómago.

-Iré al baño… –murmuro a Zin, levantándose de la mesa-… regreso en un rato.

Zin le prestó atención y se apodero de su plato comiendo como si no hubiera comido en semanas, se le revolvió el estómago de nuevo y corrió al baño del local.

Esta cita no podía ser más incómoda.

 _"Que modales"_ , pensó.

Termino escapando al baño de hombres y se encerró en uno de los cubículos, suspiro y recordó la comida desparramándose de la boca de Zin, su estómago se revolvió y ya no hubo necesidad de convencerse que estaba en el baño para esconderse de su indeseable cita.

Dejo todo ir.

Solo podía desear a que todo ya terminara.

Entonces la puerta de su cubículo se abrió.

-¡¿Qué rayos…?! –chillo jalando su polo, con un fuerte color rojo en su cara, pasmado de humillación y vergüenza.

No fue mejor cuando reconoció, de nuevo, en ese disfraz de hombre vagabunda a la chica de ojos ámbar.

Él en ese momento… quiso morir.

-Drina –murmura bajando la mirada, incapaz de verla.

Drina cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-Me disculpo… –murmuro Drina y cuando por fin levanto la mirada hacía a ella, noto que usaba el abrigo para taparse la cara- necesitaba saber si estabas bien, me distraje…

Sonaba incomoda.

Bajo la mirada sintiéndose peor y más avergonzado.

–N-No te preocupes… estoy bien –balbuceo tan rápido como encontró su lengua para hablar- solo… necesitaba ir.

-Ya veo –susurro Drina y alzo su mirada hacía a ella, sus miradas se conectaron y la oculto de nuevo, ruborizada- esta… no fue mi mejor idea.

-Descuida –sonríe al suelo, rojo hasta las orejas.

Pero era evidente que no fue su mejor idea.

Y él se estaba aguantando.

-¿Drina? –la miro apenado.

-¿Ah, sí? –ella ni lo miro.

-Aún… estoy ocupado…

A Drina le tomo un momento y luego abrió la puerta y se salió.

Él nunca estuvo más aliviado de que se fuera.

-Lo siento… por Mercurio –la escucho disculparse tras la puerta.

Negó con la cabeza, apenado, rojo.

 _"Ella debía estar muy preocupada"_ , intento recordar.

-Está bien… –murmuro.

-Lo siento –la voz de Drina se hacía más pequeña-… mejor me voy.

Y escucho el sonido de sus pasos alejarse y respiro.

A pesar de esa embarazosa situación… pensó que era lindo.

 _"Oh, Dios"_ , se lamentó de nuevo _"¿Por qué no la invite a ella?"_

Suspiro pesadamente antes de jalar la palanca y salir del cubículo.

Solo para encontrar que su cita acababa de empeorar.

-¡AAAHH! ¡QUÍTENLA! ¡QUÍTENLA DE ZIN!

Sus ojos se dispararon a la mesa donde momentos antes estaba sentado junto a Zin, quién chillaba furiosa mientras una ardilla pelea contra su cabello azabache, tratando de quitarle la barra de caramelo que Zin había pedido para ella.

 _"Oh, chico."_

-¡Zin! –corrió hasta donde ella, no podía acercarse mucho, al parecer no solo Zin estaba rabiosa- ¡solo dale la barra de caramelo y te dejará en paz!

-¡ESA BARRA DE CARAMELO ES DE ZIIIIIN! –grito levantándose de la mesa y luchando contra la ardilla, su cabello despeinado y sus mordiscos.

Estaban atrayendo la atención de casi toda la clientela.

-¿Necesitan ayuda? –pregunto uno de los empleados.

-No se preocupe –se disculpó antes de volverse a Zin- por favor, es solo una barra de caramelo… te… te compró otra.

-¡ESTA ES LA BARRA DE CARAMELO DE ZIN! –ella grito obstinadamente.

De pronto la ardilla mordió la mano de Zin, ella grito de nuevo, el roedor se escapó con la barra de caramelo entre sus patas. Fue muy veloz.

Miro a Zin, estaba furioso con el cabello revuelto y una de sus mechones estaba en lo alto irguiéndose desordenadamente, entrecerró los ojos al percibir que ese mechón pareció moverse solo.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para meditarlo, porque de un momento a otro un cable extraño salió de la mochila de Zin, y ella empezó a gritar cosas a su interlocutor.

-¡GIRI! ¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA!

Estaba a punto de preguntar quién era Giri, cuando un extraño perro verde con un tutú rosado, entro volando contra puerta del local. Rompiéndola en mil pedazos.

-¡Ninguna sucia ardilla quedará impune a la ira de Zin! –exclamo Zin, subiéndose al que aparecer era su perro, se giró a él y lo agarró del cuello de su polo- ¡tú vienes con Zin humano de brackets! ¡Llevaremos esta asquerosa cita contra el desgraciado roedor!

-P-Pero… la cuenta… –fue lo único que pudo decir porque las palabras no le salían.

Miro al perro otra vez notando que tenía propulsores saliendo de sus patas traseras y que cantaba que todos íbamos a morir.

¿Acaso esto era real? ¿No era ninguna broma o un mal sueño? ¡¿En serio iban a perseguir a una ardilla encima de su perro volador?!

Quiso echarse para atrás, volverse donde Drina, porque algo aquí no cuadra y si alguien podía despejarle la duda de que rayos estaba pasando aquí esa era ella.

Pero no tuvo oportunidad.

-¡VENGANZA! –ladró Zin sin miramientos y jalándolo detrás de ella, salieron disparados del local.

Él nunca había gritado de tanto terror antes, pero bueno, había una primera vez para todo.

Salieron despedidos como un corcho, ni siquiera se esperaron a que se acomodará bien, se aferró a la parte trasera del perro, jalando el tutú rosa. Zin solo tenía en la mira a la dichosa ardilla que huía de ellos.

Fue el inicio de una aterrado persecución en la que el creyó que no saldría con vida, vio todo a su alrededor moverse demasiado rápido y tan alocadamente y cuando se elevaron para alcanzar a la ardilla en la copa de un árbol, los propulsores del perro se apagaron y por un momento pensó que moriría.

Solo elevarse en el último minuto hacía arriba de una manera que superaba a la más extrema de las montañas rusas, casi alucino que un flash había capturado ese momento, casi podía jurar que había llorado de miedo antes de ser elevados rápidamente al cielo.

Él no podía dejar de preguntarse porque Zin no estaba gritando de miedo, el por qué esto era tan normal para ella, ¿es que acaso esto era algo de todos los días?

-Ah, la perdimos –bramo Zin después de una hora de loca persecución.

-¡¿Qué?! –grito de miedo, aferrándose con todas al perro, que al parecer era Giri- ¡Zin baja ya! ¡me resbaló! ¡Zin!

Zin lo miro como si fuera un ser insignificante y estúpido, y para ser sincero consigo mismo, tal vez lo era si había aceptado salir con ella.

-¡NO LE DES ORDENES A ZIN, MIEDOSA BABOSA TERRÍCOLA! –le grito apuntándolo con el dedo, dejando el vuelo a criterio del perro. Y estaba comenzando a sospechar, que el perro no tenía ninguno.

-Zin… por favor… –rogó ya sintiendo las lagrimas regresar.

-Esto es lo patético de los humanos, ¡son unos llorones! –grito Zin antes de jalar las orejas de su perro que chillo de alegría y rápidamente empezaron a descender- ¡Zin podrá fin a esta asquerosa cita ya!

Él nunca estuvo más agradecido con ella como lo estaba en ese momento.

Y tal vez sea el único momento de simpatía que compartiera con ella, porque después de esta pesadilla, no volvería acercarse a ella nunca más.

Aterrizaron cerca al jardín de la casa de Zin, una casa cuya puerta parecía la de un baño y cuyos adornos de jardín eran un flamenco rosa y una bandera que decía "Amo a la Tierra".

Cuando él toco tierra, lo primero que hizo fue saltar lejos del perro verde de Zin y de la misma Zin, como si de un momento a otro salieran volando de nuevo hacía el suelo, sin cinturón y en donde podría sentir la muerte tan cerca como el viento en su cara.

 _No haré esto de nuevo._

-¡Finalmente esta asquerosa cita ha terminado! –exclamo Zin sonriendo orgullosa como si hubiera ganado alguna clase de premio.

No pudo evitar mirarla y pensar, tal vez no por primera vez en este día, en lo terrible de su compañía.

-Si, finalmente termino… –suspiro levantándose ya no queriendo dar más vueltas al asunto.

Había tenido suficiente por hoy. Hoy y el resto de su vida.

-Si esperas que la gran Zin reconozca tus patéticos intentos terrícolas por hacer esta asquerosa cita, asquerosamente no asquerosa, ¡Zin dirá que fallaste! –grito Zin de repente.

Se dio vuelta para mirarla, sorprendido por el grito repente, Zin lo empujo con sus manos como si fuera un estorbo.

Y empezó.

-¡No había mantequilla en las palomitas! ¡el cine fue horrible! –se quejó empujándolo de nuevo- ¡Zin odio la película! ¡la mala de compañía y que la sacarán injustamente de la sala!

-P-Pero… fue porque tú armaste revuelto…

-¡CÁLLATE! –le corto alzando la voz- eres un despreciable y asqueroso humano aliado de las ardillas roba dulces… ¡ESTA FUE LA PEOR CITA DE ZIN!

La mira y siente una oleada de fastidio y es entonces cuando toda su frustración se asoma por su garganta y él _(Dios mío!)_ quiere gritar.

-¡Bien! –le responde con otro grito- ¡también fue la peor cita de mi vida!

-¡Zin no te pregunto! –Zin grito de nuevo y luego se cruzó de brazos mirándolo como si fuera la victima aquí- y por este tipo de cosas Zin jamás saldrá contigo de nuevo.

-Pues yo no estaba pensando en salir de nuevo contigo –gruñe cruzando de brazos y mirándola igual.

-No inundes el césped del perfectamente normal de Zin –le corta dándole la espalda, aparentemente ignorando su respuesta anterior.

Respiro hondo, ya estaba cansado de pretender que tenía una paciencia infinita, y sería ridículo indignarse por eso.

La cosa ya había acabo y él ya no tenía que hacer nada más aquí.

-¿Y quién lloraría por ti? –susurro mientras se daba media vuelta, de regreso a su casa.

De regreso a la tranquilidad que esta chica extranjera de extraña piel verde le había estado privando todo el día.

 _¡BROOOOM!_

Se dio la vuelta solo para volverse a voltear, empezó a salir corriendo.

De repente los nomos de jardín, que no había podido notar en su aterrizaje, estaban empezando a disparar. Eso era algo completamente descabellado y desquiciado.

Por no olvidar nada normal.

Pero él no iba a quedarse averiguarlo.

Y menos la persona que vio salir corriendo del jardín antes de que un rayo la alcanzará y la empujara hasta los contenedores de basura de la casa del frente.

-Ah, ¡¿Drina estás bien?! –exclamo tan pasmado como asustado, aun corriendo en dirección contrario.

Vio una mano tambalearse alzarse sobre el montón de basura y suspiro aliviado cuando alzo el pulgar.

Si de algo podía estar seguro, era que no sido el único que había tenido un día pesado.

Y para la suerte de ambos tal vez no tendrían que volver a pasar por eso.

Eso fue lo que él, el dulce e inocente Gregory Spolar, había pensado esa lunes por la mañana.

Si tan solo hubiera sido posible quedarse en ese minuto, ese preciado minuto, en el que llego a la escuela de camino hacía la entrada pensando que lo pasado sábado quedaría en el pasado. Y que terminaría como un recuerdo que tarde o temprano iba a empezar a olvidar.

Que el lunes por la mañana, iba hacer un nuevo día.

Pero lo malo con su suerte, era que no nunca tenía suerte. Y esa mañana comprobó nuevamente lo mucho que el mundo lo despreciaba.

 _Zin y Gregory sentados en el árbol_

 _B.e.s.á.n.d.o.s.e!_

Ese fue el comienzo de la pesadilla.

* * *

 **Ho-lo, terrícolas… ok no, hola y sé que quieren una explicación de porqué tarde tanto**

 **La verdad es que tenía varias preocupaciones en la cabeza y poca inspiración para este capitulo, pero luego me enteré que mis preocupaciones se aplazaron unos días más y la idea de seguir vino a mí =D**

 **Ja, soy graciosa XP**

 **Al final no pudo evitar la tentación de utilizar esa odiosa canción infantil y espérense… que este es solo el comienzo para nuestro desdichado Gregory**

 **Espero no haber actualizado esto demasiado tarde, pero bueno que le vamos hacer**

 **Por favor, dejen reviews!** _(aunque puedo no merecerlo)_

 **Y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**


End file.
